


Worn like an Old, Well-loved Jacket

by BasicallySnakespere



Series: Faded, Worn, Familiar [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Angst, Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dehydration, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Part 2, Remus typical behavior, Starvation, Swearing, poison (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: living in the dark side of the mind wasn't easy, something Patton was learning in the worst way possible.
Series: Faded, Worn, Familiar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098986
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Worn like an Old, Well-loved Jacket

Patton didn’t know what to expect when Remus burst in, screeching something about Janus.

He didn’t know what he had expected, but anything would’ve been better than this.

They’d all been dragged down to Janus’s room, where they found the side huddled on the floor, looking so small he’d almost disappeared, and Patton’s heart broke a little.

Logan quickly sprang into action, having Remus move Janus to the bed, then spouting off a list of things for Roman to conjure. Neither Virgil nor Patton moved. They both stood there in shock, eyes transfixed on Janus’s pale, limp form.

Even from across the room Patton could tell he’d been unwell for a while. His skin looked pale and clammy, his scales dull and colorless. His hair looked unwashed, and his clothes looked like he hadn’t changed in days.

Maybe he hadn’t.

Patton’s heart ached at the thought. How long had Janus hidden from them, concealing his worsening condition, disguising his illness, letting himself collapse from the effort it took to hide it?

How long had they let him?

Patton silently resolved that this wouldn’t happen again. Once Janus woke up, and once he was stable, they’d have a nice long chat and figure out what they’d do. Also, he’d ask how to turn up the heat, it was freezing in here!

He was broken out of his thoughts by Roman’s angry shout.

“You did WHAT?!?!?!”

“It wasn’t intentional, at least not this time, but the waters all poisoned! You can’t touch or drink it!” Remus shrugged, having the decency to look just a little sheepish. “It sounded interesting and the idea just stuck, like flies to a honey-covered dick!”

That’s when Patton started to piece things together. Poisoned water, freezing cold, and he was willing to bet the dusty cupboards were all as bare as the open one he’d caught a glimpse of as Remus had dragged them down here.

“Oh no, he’s not sick at all, is he? Not from an illness or anything?” Patton whispered, breaking off the argument between the twins. Logan’s slow shake of his head confirmed it.

“He’s showing signs of severe dehydration, as well as starvation. His body temperature is also concerningly low, especially for someone cold-blooded like Janus.”

“We did this to him, didn’t we?” Everyone turned to look at Virgil with questioning looks, Logan even going so far as to raise an eyebrow. 

“Think about it. We made him feel like he wasn’t welcome. We made him think he was unwanted, that we hated him.” Virgil looked away, an unreadable expression darkening his gaze. “I made him think I hated him.”

Patton went to reach out, but hesitated. Now wasn’t the time, he could check on Virgil later. The anxious side shook his head and continued. “So when there was no food, and then no more water,” the lights turned on in Logan’s eyes as the realization clicked into place.

“He felt there were no other options, so he simply went without, and now his body is suffering from a lack of vital nutrients and resources.” Virgil nodded, and the others looked away, each processing the revelation.

Patton took a step over towards Virgil, putting a hand on his shoulder, turning his determined gaze to Janus’s prone form on the bed. “As soon as he’s awake, we need to talk. Clearly, things need to change.”

If it was up to him, Janus would never look so lifeless and frail again. Not if he had anything to say about it.

Unfortunately, it was still a few days before Janus finally woke. But Patton was there, waiting as the mismatched eyes flickered open.

“Hey Janus, how do you feel?”

**Author's Note:**

> well, here's part 2!!! part 3 will be out soon, if I actually write it O-O
> 
> don't worry, there will be a happy ending.


End file.
